degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazychick08-HallOfFame Friendship
Cari (C'C/'Ari) is the friendship between Crazychick08 and HallOfFame Trivia *Neither of them can stand Blaine from Glee and are at the forefront of the "Shut up, Blaine" campaign *Klaine is a mutual NOTP. *Both consider Grace their Queen *They are on opposite ends of the Zatlingsworth debate: Ari ships neither, and CC ships both. However, both agree that the drama is annoying and want it to be over with. *Both love Mercedes, Unique, Sam (when he's not Blaine's douchey sidekick), Artie, Quinn, and Santana, and both like Kitty *Both like Hairspray *Both are fans of 6teen *Ari watches Pretty Little Liars and CC intends to *Both are Canadian *Both have given up on Glee and like making fun of it (though Ari still watches it for some reason) *Ari ships Quick, while it is CC's NOTP *Both ship Kelliott and Samcedes, and (sometimes) Brittana (Ari considers Brittana his #1 Glee OTP) *Ari loves babies, while CC can't stand them *Both ship Owanya, though only CC considers it an OTP. *Ari (and Annie) helped CC pick the new Drianca quote while she was panicking about picking the perfect one. *Ari thought CC's squeamishness relating to Shameless was cute. *Neither believe they will ever get sick of Degrassi, no matter how much it pisses them off. *Both consider Clack (Clare/Jack) a BrOTP *Both ship Zace. *Both love the rubber room kids *Both find Zig likeable outside the situation with Maya *Both like Jack *Both like Frankston *Both were sad Adam died, though CC thought his funeral made a semi-decent story. *CC managed to convert Ari into a full time Drianca shipper. *Both want Bianca back. *Both want Fitz, Bianca, Anya, and Owen to kick the heck out of Yates. *Both love Bitzanca as a trio and wanted more of them - gold. *Both see the parallels between Owitzanca and Grinig. *Both want more outsider/underdog plots *Both want to see Grace's sister. *Both like Tiny and want him to stay likeable. *Both like Tiny and Tristan as a ship. *Both like Emma and want to see what her family would be like *Both think a lot of the "tough" guys (Zig, Drew, Spinner) would be totally whipped as dads. *Both think Zig would go into cooking as a career. *Both think Drew would spoil his kids rotten and make sure his girls wouldn't take shit as a precaution because of how he behaved in high school. *Both think Drew is bisexual and had a thing for Dallas. Though Ari also shipped him with Riley. *They've sent each other outlines of their dream season 14. *The two are constantly discussing headcanon. *Both shipped Quoe and Sugartie. *Both had an orientation on the same day: Ari for work, CC for school. *CC missed him and when he returned she flipped her shit and wrote a massive love letter for him. *CC can read his mind. *Ari was the minister at CC's wedding to Lauren (after he called dibs on it, but shhh) *Both are huge procratinators, but work their ass off on their writing when they sit down and do it *Both hate prepping for large writing projects *Both spend most of their time shortening essays for word limits. Because word limits suck, are a pain in the ass, serve as the bain of Cari's existence and provide quite the argument for Satan's existence. *Both have a hard time picturing Tori Vega as famous *CC has managed to give Ari Bade feels before, though he barely ships them *Just because it bears repeating: Fuck word limits. They suck. *They tend to share plot outlines about their work. *They both liked Digimon *They both shipped Takari, Taiora (though CC only as a BrOTP), and Mora *Neither are big fans of Katie Matlin (understatement of the year, for CC) *CC got Ari to ship Bade over the course of six days: On day one, after her essay and squealing, he shipped them, one day two she got him to declare them borderline OTP with headcanons and songs, and on day six, she used videos to get him to declare them OTP. She is not sorry and she regrets nothing. *Both consider Andre their Victorious crush, because he's funny, cool, dorky, hot, and can sing and play instrumentals. * They twin over everything. The one time they didn't, it was quickly corrected. * Their university classes began and ended on the same days. * They slay all~ * CC convinced Ari to ship Valon and Mai and that Valon was a king. * Both loved Yu-Gi-Oh and collected tons of cards. They intend to rewatch the series. Ships *Grace/Maya (Graya) (Degrassi) *Quinn/Joe (Quoe) (Glee) *Sugar/Artie (Sugartie) (Glee) *Zig/Grace (Zace) (Degrassi) *Brittany/Quinn (Fierce) (Glee) * Jimmy/Trina (Jrina) (Degrassi) *Blaine/Tina (Blina) (Glee) *Sam/Cat (Puckentine) (Schneiderverse) *Matt/Sora (Mora) (Digimon) * Cyborg/Sarah Simms (DC Comics) * Van/Cheyenne (Veyenne) (Reba) * Tea/Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Michael/Sucre (Prison Break) * Margaery/Loras (A Song of Ice and Fire) Graya.jpg|Graya Download_(1).jpg|Quoe 1Sugartie.jpg|Sugartie Dc330ecfd0e9f50beef8696fd6561a76.jpg|Zace Download_(2).jpg|Fierce Season-7-Jimmy-Trina-degrassi-1384209-535-330.jpg|Jrina Sh!blina.png|Blina Puckdownload.jpg|Puckentine Unknown.jpg|Mora 1856412-sarahsimms_tt8.jpg 0Reba.jpg vlcsnap-00004.png Prison_break_18.jpg Tyrellbbys.jpg Shippers *Yazzy * Ash Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Male-Female Ships Category:Ships involving HallOfFame Category:Ships involving Crazychick08